Two Faces of Anita (POV)
by Lucky Dearly
Summary: Anita wins "Designer of the Year", but a jealous soaked Cruella (with help of extreme plastic make over) plans to take Anita's place and have her accept the award in Cruella's name. The pups must free Anita and reveal Cruella as the fake before the ceremony. (In Lucky's Point of View, first time for me to do this in such a long time, so please go easy on me.)
1. Chapter 1

This is Two Faces of Anita in Lucky's Point of View, in this perspective, Lucky tells the event from his own eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 101 Dalmatians.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was dark as barks and yips filled the air, inside the Dearly Farmhouse, my brothers and sisters were helping Roger bake a cake for when Anita got home, the kitchen was a mess as Cadpig and I were under the table, I looked and saw a pup on the second shelf of the cabinet drop the egg as another pup with a bat hit the egg, hoping Roger would catch it, before it would hit the wall cracking the eggshell and get an egg sliding down off of it.

Another pup popped out of the other side of the cabinet and dumped some flour into a bowl that my brother Rolly poked his head out of, with an egg on his face, Roger quickly got my brother out of the bowl and placed him on the cook book. "We've got to get this cake baked, before Anita comes home from work." He said to us as Rolly sat down and picked up the cook book looking at the recipes. "What do you think, Rollster?" Roger asked with a smile. "German Chocolate, or Cinnamon Spice."

My brother Rolly, barked happily as if to say. "Both."

Roger chuckled a bit. "Both, huh? Well, that's an idea." He asked as he took a look at the cook book seeing the pictures of the food and the ingredients that's inside. "Yeah, maybe we can combine them and make one big German, Cinnamon, Chocolate, Spice cake, eh?" Rolly barked once for yes.

I was confused at this. "Why are we baking her a cake now?" I asked as I sat down and scratched myself with my paw. "She hasn't won Designer of the Year, she's only been nominated."

"It's an honor to be nominated." Cadpig spoke. "Of course, winning gives you the added joy of rubbing everybody's nose in it."

Spot jumped out of nowhere. "Well, win or lose, Anita's really going to love this cake, I hope Cruella doesn't keep her working all night." She spoke.

"Yeah." A voice called out, I looked and saw Two-Tone was walking up to me, Spot and Cadpig. "Cruella really needs to cut Anita some slack."

I nodded in agreement as I watched Roger place the cake in the oven after putting in the ingredients for the big German, Cinnamon, Chocolate, Spice cake. "Hopefully, she'll be able to do that today." Patch spoke.

I gave Patch a look as if to say. "When does Cruella give Anita a break?"

Patch saw the look and knew what I meant as he sat down. "Good point." He spoke.

Two-Tone saw the look as well. "Yeah, ever since Cruella heard about the Designer of the Year award, she's been making Anita work non stop." She spoke, she knew I wasn't really thrilled with Cruella, none of us were, even Roger hated seeing her being around here, let alone the town of Gruteley.

I nodded in agreement. "Yep, but I have a feeling that she's only doing that to impress one of the judges who are judging the awards ceremony." I spoke.

"True." Two-Tone agreed as she nodded her head to my comment about Cruella.

After a few minutes, we heard the timer go off. "The cake must be done." Roger spoke, he walked over to the oven and turned it off, he put on some oven mitts and took the cake out of the oven, being careful not to make any noise as he sat it down gently on the counter waiting for it to cool off. We then heard a car pull into the driveway, as he also heard the car door shut.

"Anita must be back." I spoke as I watched the door, from underneath the table. Cadpig, Two-Tone, Patch and Spot watched on as well, when we watched Anita walk through the door. "Roger, I'm home." Anita spoke as she placed her purse down on the couch and started heading into the Kitchen. "That's good, cause I got a surprise for you." Roger spoke as I saw him heading into the living room. "I figured Cruella was going to keep you working all night." Roger spoke.

"Yeah, well, Mr. Puffin called and said that I have actually won the designer of the year award." Anita spoke.  
"That's great, how did Cruella take it?" Roger asked.

"Cruella was speechless when she let me leave." Anita spoke as she walked into the kitchen, Roger followed right behind her as he walked toward the baking pan and showed Anita the cake that he made, Anita saw the cake and was speechless. "Roger... I don't... I don't know what to say, thank you." Anita spoke as she hugged Roger, she sniffed the air. "But why does it smell like a Spice and Cinnamon Cake?"

Roger chuckled. "Rolly picked it out." He replied to Anita, I watched as Anita placed her hand on her chin, closing her eyes and smiling, chuckling a bit as well, knowing how Rolly really likes his food, especially desert, a few minutes have passed as some of the cake was eaten, and some were left in the fridge, I have to say that Roger was a better cook than he was with plumbing.

My brothers, sisters and I got done watching an episode of Thunderbolt as we headed for the second floor of the barn and went to sleep, we were all proud of Anita for winning the award, but if Cruella was there, we all knew that she wasn't going to be really happy about it.

It was daytime at the Dearly farmhouse as Roger sounded disappointed. "Aw, Cruella couldn't give you a day off for your award presentation?" He asked Anita as Spot, Rolly, Cadpig and I watched them walk down the stairs. "She's a little jealous." Anita responded. "Jealous?" Roger asked. "She's one taco short of being a combination's plate."

"Roger, relax, everything's under control." Anita assured him, she reached for her dufflebag and picked it up. "I have my dress, my make up and everything I'll need for the ceremony, right here, I'll get ready and meet you at Topstown plaza in plenty of time."

Roger rubbed the back of his head with his hand and didn't look too happy, "Well, I just don't want you to miss any of your well deserved, hoopla." He spoke, they then kissed as I covered my eyes with my ears feeling disgusted at the scene. "Gross, mush." I spoke.

"Double mush." Rolly agreed.

I uncovered my eyes watching Roger and Anita taking the dufflebag off somewhere as Cadpig started talking. "Just think, for one brief moment the name Anita Dearly will stand for all that it is pure and lovely and must be dry cleaned."

Thinking Roger and Anita would take us to the Topstown Plaza, I figured we better look good ourselves. "Come on, guys." I spoke as I led them to Roger's and Anita's Bedroom, once we entered the room, I walked over to the bow tie that Roger would wear with his tuxedo, I picked it up and put it on, then jumped onto the boxes. "We'll all be on TV." I told Spot, Cadpig and Rolly. "Which is my best side?" Showing them my dashing good looks. "You're sitting on it." Spot replied as I growled at her. "Topstown Plaza's got a Five Star Kitchen." Rolly spoke as he licked his muzzle and rolled over onto his stomach. "I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it."

"Thinking about it, is all you're going to do." Spot spoke as she crossed her wings, I jumped down from the boxes. "So, what are you trying to say?" I asked Spot.

Spot quickly looked at me. "Their not… Taking us." She replied.

I grabbed the dufflebag that we saw Anita holding and dragged it over to her and my brother and sister and opened up the bag. "There's a difference between not taking us and thinking that they're not taking us, come on." I spoke as both Cadpig and Spot jumped into the dufflebag.

As Rolly tried getting into the dufflebag, Spot helped him out and got him in the bag with her and Cadpig, I actually done a perfect dive into the bag and zipped it shut.

* * *

Will Lucky's plan succeed? Will Cruella ever be nominated for a Designer of the Year award? Will Rolly ever get to try that Five Star Food? Will the other Dalmatian puppies get a shot at the limelight? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned on the same 101 Dalmatians Fanfiction, Same 101 Dalmatians Channel, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Thanksgiving everyone. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the 101 Dalmatians.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Stop squirming." I spoke, my siblings and I were still in the duffle bag with Spot, struggling. "Hey, watch it." Rolly spoke, Cadpig just looked at us, then looked at one of Anita's High Heels. "I can't help it, I'm sitting on a high heel." She spoke as she moved to the right side of the bag. "I shouldn't have drunk all of that water at Breakfast!" Rolly exclaimed.

"We've been here since Chapter 1, I'm seeing Spots." Spot said to us. "Come on, it's time for some..." I unzipped the bag from the inside, poking my body out of the bag. "Fresh air." I got out of the bag, and started to walk out of the door, when I heard a gasp. "Lucky, you'll get caught." The voice came from Spot when I walked out the door. "Who's going to catch me?" I asked.

I then heard a voice as I froze in shock. "Well, what have we here?" It was Cruella's voice as I quickly ducked behind a Potted Plant. "How dare you two show up." I watched Cruella drag Horace and Jasper into her office. "Get into my office, before someone sees you." I actually poked my head out from behind the potted plant. "What's that old bag of bones, up to now?" I asked.

As I was sneaking behind them, I watched as Cruella threw Jasper into her office then kicked Horace next, then walked toward her door to shut it, luckily I made it in, listening to everything that was going on. "You ruined my plan, this upsets me, normally I'd do away with you, but I need you for my alternative plan." She spoke, _What alternative plan are you talking about?_ I thought.

"It wasn't our fault, we tried to bribe Puffin, but he refused." Horace spoke.

"He then cleaned our clocks." Jasper followed.

 _Sounds like Cruella was trying to bribe Puffin, but why?_ I thought as I watched Cruella walk toward the curtain and pulled it back some, letting the sunlight shine inside the office. "Silence." She spoke, she then had an idea, an awful idea. "Anita's going to look beautiful in this." She chuckled a bit. "Too bad, no one will see her."

"Huh?" I asked, I watched as Cruella tear off the curtain and watched her walk out of the room with it, I followed her out the door, then ran to go tell the others.

"Cruella's up to something, guys." I spoke.

Cadpig, Rolly and Spot wasn't really surprised when they heard that. "When ISN'T she up to something?" Cadpig asked. "She tried to take the farm from Roger and Anita, even to the point, where she tried to stay with us for at least 24 Hours."

"Yeah, then there was that time when she polluted Hiccup Hole with her blue dye, by having Horace and Jasper dumping it in the water." Rolly added.

"And let's not forget the whole. "I'm injured so I'm going to sue you, kick."." Spot also added. I did agree that they all had a point, but this was way different than polluting the lake, suing Roger for fake injuries and staying in the barn for 24 Hours. "I know, but the way she said. "Anita's going to look beautiful in a dress." then added "Too bad, no one will see her.", don't you guys think that's suspicious." I corrected.

Before Rolly, Cadpig and Spot could answer that, Cruella came into the room with Anita wearing the new dress as she twirled a bit. "Oh, it's beautiful, Cruella." Anita spoke as she picked up the two ends of her sparkling blue dress, showing her feet in her high heels. She let go of the dress and looked at Cruella giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "This is very kind of you."

 _She wouldn't give you something nice unless she had a reason._ I thought as I watched Cruella wipe her cheek where Anita kissed her. "Shush my dear... You are the representing the house of De Vil." Cruella spoke as she smiled her wicked smile picking up the dress that Anita was about to wear. "We want you looking your best, I'll hang this old... Rag, in my closet so it wouldn't get anymore wrinkled."

Cruella was about to walk away. "She's definitely up to something alright." Cadpig spoke as she looked rather angry, but I couldn't blame her, since I was just as upset as she was. "What should we do?" Rolly asked.

I turned my head to face them. "We've got to help Anita." I replied. "That's what we should do."

"YEAH!" Cadpig, Rolly and Spot shouted in unison. "Let's help Anita."

"Rolly, you and Spot keep an eye on Anita." I told them. "Cadpig and I will watch old witch face." Then Cadpig and I followed Cruella out of the door. "Now you finish getting ready dear, everyone's gone Home, so you have the entire place to yourself...And, You'll have it for quite some time!" Before we knew it, we heard a click, like someone was locking the door.

* * *

Looks like Cruella has locked Anita in her office, now it's up to Lucky and Cadpig to try and figure out what Cruella is planning. please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I know there was no such device in this episode to enable Cruella to sound like Anita, so it's a new thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 101 Dalmatians.

* * *

Chapter 3

There we were, in the De Vil Industries Make up, on the doorknob, there was a sign that read. "DO NOT OPEN" In the room, Cadpig and I watched as a man in a doctor get up and wearing a mask over his mouth, walk over to Cruella who was wearing a green dress sitting in a metal chair as he put on a couple of rubber gloves. "Are you sure, you can pull it off, Andre?" She asked.

Andre looked at her as he got his case. "I have turned Elephants into Dinosaurs, but..." The doc spoke as he examined Cruella's face. "This is a real shallage." Cruella raised her hand and slapped Andre away as she glared at him. Just then straps came out of the chair and automatically strapped her chest, arms and legs to it as she struggled to break free.

Cruella stopped and looked at Andre as she gritted her teeth. "I'll do anything to be the Designer of the year!" She hissed, Andre turned the chair into something like a metal bed.

Cadpig and I watched not getting what was going on as we looked at each other and I just shrugged.

Horace brought in a trolley with a bucket of Latex and a trowel as he started limping like Igor from the Frankenstein Films, the Doctor dug out some of the Latex that he wanted and from the look of the Latex, it was shaped like a skull as he dropped it on Cruella's head and started to massage it with his hands.

He then took the trowel and rose it high in the air, I've got to admit, Cadpig and I were actually shocked believing what we saw as we both went wide eyed in fear, Cadpig quickly closed her eyes and clung onto my foreleg as the doctor struck the Latex violently with it, the shadows told a different story from the way it looked.

Cruella's head was now in a square block as she opened her eyes. Andre pointed toward Jasper who was also wearing a green get up, but the way his mask was on his nose instead of his mouth, I'd say he'd be taking a sick day.

He pushed the Lever forward as a machine started up, Andre flipped some switches and pressed some buttons, as Cadpig and I continued to watch the scene, when Cadpig thought it was safe to open her eyes, Andre reached into his case and pulled out a Grinder like device as he continued his work on Cruella's face, Grinding the Latex with it,

"Yipes!" Jasper cried as he watched the event unfold, Andre then took out something that looked like tongs, then used a mallet, pounding in on the Latex on Cruella's face, then used something like an egg beater and mixed the latex, after he was done, he wiped his forehead with his arm and looked toward the right pointing over toward Horace who was wearing a green get up and a mask who flipped the switch on a machine that read. "DANGER GAZILLION VOLTS!" Horace got executed from the volts as he screamed in pain.

The Machine went into overdrive and a huge volt from the machine came down and struck Cruella as Cadpig and I closed our eyes. When it was over, we opened up our eyes and watched as Andre walked up to Cruella with a mirror, who pulled up the metal bed, to our surprise, Cruella looked like Anita, talk about Identity Theft. "I don't believe it." I said to Cadpig.

Cruella looked in the mirror. "Excellent!" She spoke as she got off the metal table. she removed the green garb and was wearing the same dress that she got Anita. "You're a Genius, Andre." She spoke as the doctor walked up to her. "uhuhuh, there will be no sweating!" He spoke as he caught the drop of sweat from falling down Cruella's face. "Or you'll be wearing your new face on your shoes."

"Don't worry, Andre, when Anita Dearly refuses the award and accepts it for her dear Cruella, she'll be cool as Ice!" She spoke as she let out an evil laugh, Me and Cadpig came out from behind the machine and looked seeing this. "We've got to tell Anita!" I spoke as we snuck out of the office keeping our eyes on Cruella. I watched as Andre actually went to his medical case. "One more thing, if you're going to look like Anita." He spoke as he pulled out a device that looks like a diamond earring. "You're going to talk like her too." He then walked over to Cruella and clipped it to her right ear. "With this device, you can sound like Cruella too, this way no one will recognize your voice."

Cadpig and I then hurried on out of there to see if we couldn't warn Anita.

* * *

Will Lucky and Cadpig get to Anita in time? Will Cruella win the Designer of the Year Award? Find out next Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I know there was no such device in this episode to enable Cruella to sound like Anita, so it's a new thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 101 Dalmatians.

* * *

Chapter 4

Me and Cadpig made it back to the House of De Vil, where we made it to the door of the room where Spot, Rolly and Anita were.

"Rolly, Spot!" I spoke. "You get Anita out of there, we'll stop Cruella." Cadpig and I ran off to stop Cruella, we made it out of the House of De Vil and onto the parking lot, I looked around to see if I could see Cruella, I then sniffed the ground and jumped up a couple of boxes, then jumped up on the dumpster. Cadpig soon followed as I looked and noticed Cruella was in Anita's car. "Dirty old, Jalopy!" She spoke.

Cruella backed out of the parking space, but made a u-turn as the back of the car was heading for me and Cadpig. Once it hit the dumpster, we fell into the trunk of the car, the door shut automatically as the car drove off.

After a few minutes knowing Cruella's driving, we made it to the awards Ceremony, where we heard voices, Cadpig and I tried to push the trunk door open from the inside. "Anita?!" It was Roger's Voice, we heard a car door shut. "Aw, sweetie, you made it." We then heard the sound of kissing, but it was interrupted when we heard Cruella spit something out. "Ugh, oh, you taste funny." Roger spoke.

We then heard Cruella's voice disguised as Anita's. "Oh, i-it's a new Lipstick that I'm testing out for Cruella, the Kiss of Death!"

"Yeah, some lipstick, it makes you sound like the old bag." Roger spoke with concern in his voice.

"Reginald! What a nice thing to say." Cruella spoke with irritation at first. "I've always wanted to be like that wonderful woman as possible."

We then heard Roger laughing. "What a great imitation of Cruella." He said to the Devil Woman herself. "Now, come on, we've got to hurry." I finally opened up the back of the car and jumped down onto the street as I raced toward Roger. "Hurry, Cadpig!" Cadpig followed suit as we ran toward him barking warning him not to go inside with Cruella. Roger and Cruella looked at us as Roger was shocked. "Lucky? Cadpig? Wha... What are you doing here?"

We tried warning him but to no avail. "You guys are not suppose to be here!" He said in a stern voice, as I backed up right next to Cadpig. "Ugh, he doesn't get it!" Cadpig spoke, I growled as I ran past Roger and grabbed a hold of the dress that Cruella was wearing, yanking it so Roger would get the hint, I could tell that Cruella was getting annoyed as she tried to pull back. "LET GO OF THAT DRESS, YOU SPOTTY LITTLE PILE OF BAD SMELLS!"

Roger just looked at her, shocked that Anita would say such a thing to us, when Cruella realized what she said to us, she started sweet talking us. "Uh, I-I mean, let go of mommy's dress. you sweet little spotted monster!" She said to me.

Roger was confused as he picked me and Cadpig up. "C'mere you guys." He said in a soft voice, Cruella dusted off her dress. "That's right, Uh, darling." She said to Roger as she walked away. "You watch the Mongrels while I get the award, kiss kiss."

Roger was shocked as he still had no idea what was going on as he looked on. "Boy, success does change people." He said to us.

* * *

Looks like Lucky and Cadpig will be kept a close on by Roger, but can they spoil Cruella's evil scheme before she can get her hands on the Designer of the Year award? Find out in the exciting conclusion.


	5. Chapter 5

And now, the exciting Conclusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 101 Dalmatians.

* * *

Chapter 5

At the Awards Ceremony, me and Cadpig were tied to the leg of the table with Roger's suspenders, as Roger sat down in his chair,

we watched as the waiter walked up to us. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Roger replied. "I thought the husband of the winner would raid a better table."

The waiter walked away stating. "The husband of the winner, doesn't usually bring pets, wearing his suspenders."

Me and Cadpig tried to pull free so we could stop Cruella, as Roger leaned down and patted my head. "Nevermind him." He spoke as he pointed toward the stage. "It's time."

Both me and Cadpig were worried now as we saw the judge, Puffin next to the podium as Cruella was next to him as he held on to the Designer of the year award in his hands. "It is now, my pleasure, to introduce to you, the lovely and talented winner, of designer of the year." He spoke as he grinned.

"Stop talking about her, and give me the award, you pompus pollywog!" Cruella spoke through her gritted teeth.

Cadpig looked at me. "What'll we do, Lucky?" She asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." I replied. I then notice that Cruella was grinning showing her teeth, as a few sweat drops ran down her face. I then remembered that the doctor stated that there would be no sweating or else Cruella would be wearing her new face on her shoes. I looked up and noticed that the spotlights were making Cruella sweat. "I got it." I spoke as I started to run. "Follow me."

Cadpig followed as we pulled with all our might, causing the table to tilt over and have Roger fall onto his butt. We could hear him calling out to us. "Wait!" But we were far away from him to stop now.

"To the lighting booth, quick." I said to Cadpig as the suspenders snapped off of our collars. I could hear Puffin's voice coming from the speakers. "And let me add finally, this lady is as sweet as she is brillant."

"Thank you for those kind words, but I don't deserve this great honor." Cruella spoke. "I'm going to accept this award for the rightful winner, the person without whom, I could have done nothing... ME! Gah, I mean my... My employer and close friend Cruella De Vil."

We made it to the booth where an old guy with a backwards cap, blue shirt, Black pants and gray shoes was working the lights, he noticed us as we skidded to a halt. "Hey! What are you tire biters doing here?!" He asked,

Cadpig ran up to one of the man's ankles and took a bite, latching on as the man frantically tried to get her off.

I jumped up to the controls and looked at the stage. "Okay, Cruella! You think you're so hot!" I spoke as I pushed the switch forward with my paw. "Take this!" The spotlights turned on, focusing their beams of Light on Cruella.

"Through Thick and thin, it was always Cruella De Vil!" Cruella spoke as she began to sweat profusely. "Who pulled me through, without her genius, I am nothing!" The Laxtex on Cruella melted away, to reveal that it was indeed Cruella accepting the award for herself.

"She taught me, everything I know!" Cruella continued with her speech as the Laxtex completely melted off, the way it looked, Cruella was wearing a beard. "No! Mrs. De Vil's little girl Cruella, never takes anything lying down."

Everyone was shocked as they saw that it was Cruella all this time and not Anita, I watched as Roger was in shock, stating that he needed to go to the bathroom to wash out his mouth.

"What's the matter with you, little insects?!" Cruella asked in an annoyed tone. "Don't you know a winner when you see one?!" she placed her hand on her face. "What?! What's happening?!" She looked at her hand and noticed that the Laxtex has melted as she shakes her head. "Oh no, I'm... I'm melting! I'm melting!" She runs off stage, throwing the award in the air.

Puffin runs and catches the award just in time before the award made contact with the floor. "Cruella?" He asked. "But then, where's Anita Dearly?"

"Here I am!" Anita called out.

I pushed the switch forward, with a smile on my face. I heard as the crowd at the tables, including Rolly and Spot were cheering for Anita as they clapped their hands. "Way to go, Babe!" Roger cried.

As Anita walked up on stage, Puffin handed the award to the real Anita Dearly. "Here you are, my dear." He spoke with a smile on his face.

Anita turned to the audience as Roger, Spot, Rolly, Cadpig and I walked up on stage. "You know, I would really like to thank Cruella, I couldn't have won it without her!" She spoke.

Roger placed his arm around Anita's shoulder. "Don't, you'll spoil her tantrum."

"Speaking of Cruella." Cadpig spoke, she turned to Rolly and Spot. "I wonder where she'd gone off to."

"Well, we did hear a Police Siren when Anita used Cruella's car to get here." Spot replied, referring if Cruella was going toward her car, the cop that was chasing Anita down, was going to give Cruella some tickets.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this story, sorry it took so long for me to get this Chapter up, had things to do irl. Please R&R


End file.
